Ils sont de bons souvenirs, l'amour
by Hisachari Mudgne
Summary: En una historia romántica, simplemente nos dejamos llevar... Esta es la historia que Harry construyó al lado de Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte: 1/3 **

**Nota: **Este es un one-shot con motive de celebrar mi cumpleaños, es decir es mi regalo, y quisiera que su regalo para mí, fueran sus comentarios, ya saben me gusta oír de todo un poco teniendo en cuenta que pido respeto.

_**Ils sont de bons souvenirs, l'amour**_

-¿Le molesta que fume?- Pregunto el chico de cabellos negros como la noche.

-N-no para nada, a-adelante.-dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa con sus cosas.

Cuando el chico lo dijo que sería al aire libre, que "no le gustaba estar encerrado", nunca creyó que sería en la azotea de un edificio de –según lo que el sintió- como mil pisos porque el muy desgraciado no le dijo que no había ascensor y tuvo que subir con todas sus cosas -no que fueran muchas- pero su gran peso sí que le dejo en claro que tendría que bajar unos kilos.

-¿Padece tabaquismo?-pregunto cuando el chico se llevaba el segundo cigarrillo a los labios.

Cuando se encontraron recordó que parecía haber terminado uno recientemente, por lo tanto eren tres.

-No, no, para nada, es solo que realmente necesito la nicotina cuando hablo de mi vida. No es que sea muy interesante o intensa. Pero me trae algunos recuerdos que vienen llenos de sensaciones.

-¿Por qué los guarda en un pastillero?

El chico rio con sinceridad dirigiendo su mirada al pastillero de color plata con una serpiente y dijo con un suave arrastre de palabras- Todo a su tiempo caballero- y se recargo en la baranda de espaldas a él sonriendo sabiendo que no llegaría a responder muchas de esas preguntas.

Tenía cierto aire embelesado como si en realidad estuviera maravillándose por la ciudad que tenía enfrente, con el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, como si… pero sus ojos no estaban en ningún punto, simplemente parecían vaciaos, como si ya no estuviera ahí.

El hombre se le quedo viendo, no es que el fuera homosexual o algo así, pero el chico de verdad era hermoso, se paró a su lado, no sabía si tocarle el hombro o abofetearlo para que regresara, y cuando iba apenas a abrir la boca la suave voz del chico lo sobresalto.

-Bien, ponga sus cintas a andar.

Camino lo más rápido que su cansancio y gran panza le permitieron.

-Bueno, comencemos, y póngase cómodo, esto será muy largo…- susurro más para sí.

Recuerdo todo aquello con una claridad impactante, quizá por ser lo que hoy me ha cambiado tanto.

Era diciembre y yo cargaba ya con los 18 años que me hacían mayor de edad, los había esperado con ansias, y puedo presumir que casi con desesperación.

Aquel día el sol ya hacía rato se había ocultado, y yo estaba jadeando y con un frio que me calaba hasta los huesos, sin importar eso yo seguía parado frente a la casucha de madera destartalada que daba la impresión de romperse en cualquier momento.

-Era un prostíbulo- dijo mirando al hombre gordo que le veía con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Que hacia ahí?

El joven rio amargamente y dijo con un cinismo impresionante:

-Esa, mi buen amigo, es una pregunta muy interesante

El hombre enrojeció al instante y bajo la mirada.

-Sin embargo- y su sonrisa se perdió al igual que su mirada en la lejanía mientras su voz suave y seductora inundo los oídos del hombre y continuo

Tal vez pueda pensar que como todo hombre quise celebrarlo de una manera estridentemente mejor. Pero ese no fue el caso.

En realidad yo buscaba algo. No, en realidad, a alguien. Para esto me debo remontar a dos años, más bien, muchos más, para que pueda entender el sentido de las cosas.

Desde hacía años la noble casa de los Potter era una _aliada_, de la casa de los Malfoy. Las dos casas de mayor riqueza, una era honorable y la otra era temida, eran aliados en la luz y enemigos en las tinieblas.

Por aquellos años era suficiente tener un solo heredero en especial siendo de tan noble cuna. Yo siendo el único heredero de los Potter. Y al igual los Malfoy tenían un único heredero.

-…Draco Malfoy- dijo saboreando cada letra de ese nombre, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Sus palabras llevadas por una suave brisa que soplaba y sintiendo en su corazón tintinear la risa musical que cada noche parecía escuchar.

En aquellos años los herederos eran presentados con la intención de sonsacarse información unos a otros. Recuerdo haber sido uno de los mejores entre varios

Cuando cumplí los diez años fui presentado al heredero de los Malfoy, un niño que en verdad era la criatura más hermosa de todo el vasto mundo. Casi parecía un ángel, con su pequeña y delicada figura, su suave y largo cabello, sus largas pestañas, la blancura de su piel…

El hombre se quedó callado, parecía muy inmerso en sus recuerdos y -como si estos fueran a escapársele- cerro los ojos y una suave sonrisa bailo en sus labios.

-¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?-pregunto de repente haciendo que el hombre diera un brinco.

-Sí, hace algunos años, me enamore de mi esposa hasta que me case y me di cuenta que no era como yo había creído que era- rio su propia gracia.

-Le sugiero la cuide.- dijo sin cambiar su tono suave, abrió los ojos dejando que el verde adquiriera un tono profundo como una marea que amenaza con sucumbir a la petición de las tormentas.

Este niño, parecía agradable, y en cuanto nuestros padres se hubieron ido, ni yo mismo me lo hubiese imaginado, sin esperar un segundo me empujo y de entre sus ropas saco un libro y me dijo:

-Si te atreves a intentar hablarme, te matare- su voz sonó increíblemente amenazante y comprendí por que los Malfoy eran conocidos de esa manera. Casi me echó a llorar de añagaza, sentí en ese momento el verdadero significado de fraude, desilusión, y muchas más cosas relacionadas.

Me sentí el más tonto del mundo por haberme sentado un poco más lejos, pero junto a él. Nunca en mi vida supe como pero en aquella tarde sentí que por primera vez en mi vida conocía a alguien que nunca me iba a engañar como lo hacían todos solo por mi apellido. Fue la experiencia más extraña, sentirme defraudado por que no era el ángel que yo esperaba pero sentirme tan afortunado de conocerle y saber que nunca me defraudaría.

El joven rio y miro serio al hombre

-Tal vez usted lo descubrió después de casarse, quizá ese fue el error, yo lo hice justo en el momento de conocerle, y supe que esperar y que no.

-Pero ¿no está usted loco? ¿Acaso no se sintió ofendido por aquel trato?

-Oh, claro que lo hice, pero yo era más tonto de lo que usted piensa y viviendo en tanta soledad a veces uno se conforma con aquellas cosas, yo estaba desesperado por encontrar compañía que no me mintieran ni me diera falsas palabras en busca de oportunidades.- El chico volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ciudad con sus tonos oscuros.

Después de un rato, casi puedo recordar como su ceño se frunció y el chiquillo dio un gruñido.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- dijo mirándome con fijeza y hasta un poco de furia en sus grandes y profundos ojos grises.

-La verdad no.

-¿No tienes que irte a estudiar?- dijo casi sorprendido pero no realmente interesado.

-¿Estudiar?- y lance un bufido- para nada, estoy de vacaciones no tengo por qué estudiar.

-¿Vacaciones?-Ese tono suyo era el tono de aquel que encuentra algo curioso-¿A caso no estudias en casa?

-No- dije con gracia- ¿Tu si?

-Si- dijo extrañado- ¿y que hacen en la escuela?

Cada que recuerdo aquella tarde mi pecho se siente más cálido y casi puedo tener un ataque de risa alegre, esa fue la primera vez que charle con alguien de manera casi amistosa, sin decir "mi padre dice" "Mi padre tiene" o demás cosas que tuvieran que ver con mis padres, solo de mí. Y me sentí feliz de saber más de aquel hermoso niño de mirada curiosa, y transparente, era increíble verle hablar con claridad y responder a todo con madurez y racionalidad.

Esa fue la primera de miles de tardes. Cada vez que venía nos sentábamos bajo nuestro árbol y él me contaba cosas de él, a veces hasta me traía libros que yo leía solo por saber más de él, por sentirme más cerca de él, incluso trataba de sentarme en la misma postura y tomar el libro como el, para ver si de esa manera podría verlo en mi mente leyendo. Lo recuerdo: tantas tardes sentados, a veces discutíamos, otras nos reíamos de cosas tontas, y muchas veces simplemente nos sentábamos en compañía del otro.

Nuestra amistad duro casi dos años, cuando cumplimos doce, las cosas en el poblado se complicaron, y llego una guerra.

La amargura se dibujó en el rostro del joven hombre que seguía recargado en el barandal mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo.

La grácil elegancia de sus movimientos era perturbadoramente arrebatadora, tanto que el hombre casi sentía ganas de tocar esa piel levemente morena.

-¿Alguna vez ha estado en una guerra?- dijo dirigiendo la verde mirada al hombre, cigarrillo entre los labios y con el encendedor en una mientras que la otra haciendo de escudo para que la suave brisa no apagase el fuego.

-N-no- dijo con ligero nerviosismo.

-Me lo imagino- dijo con simpleza y nuevamente perdió su mirada en la lejanía.

Parecía que continuaría hablando, pero no lo hizo.

-Su amigo ¿murió?- dijo, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida del chico que parecía haberse olvidado de él.

-¿Qué?

-En la guerra, el niño bonito del que hablaba.

El hombre rio - ¿Así que a estas alturas piensa que ese hermoso niño era mi amigo?-y rio más fuerte.

El hombre frente a él se sonrojó, y susurro un –Solo no quería meter la pata.

-De todas maneras, ya le había preguntado si se había enamorado, yo lo hice en cuanto lo vi, pero no lo entendí, tampoco lo sabía cuándo tenía doce.

Aquel día, el llego corriendo a la mansión, trepo como le había enseñado para entrar y se dirigió a mi habitación, aquel día mis padres habían salido a una reunión con su líder. Cuando lo vi entrando con las mejillas sonrojadas el cabello desordenado y lágrimas en los ojos, supe que no era solo por amistad que lo quería a mi lado pero sus palabras fueron crueles dagas.

-No podemos vernos más, mi padre no me dejaría despedirme y yo no puedo desobedecerlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho viniendo aquí. No tengo tiempo. Harry, perdón, en verdad lo lamento, mi padre ha aceptado la propuesta para pelear en el otro bando.

Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que él me había abrazado, simplemente decía que no era inteligente demostrar sentimientos y aquella tarde el me abrazo y lloro en mi hombro, simplemente lo apreté tan fuerte como podía sintiéndome lo más miserable.

-Quédate conmigo- le dije y al ver sus ojos supe su respuesta y antes de darme por vencido le dije- Entonces me iré contigo…

Recuerdo ver en sus ojos un algo que no entendí hasta mucho tiempo después.

Él lo supo, mucho antes que yo, y a veces me pregunto si no fue por tantos libros que leía que llego a saberlo aun a su corta edad.

-No, no puedo permitirlo Harry, sabes cuáles serán los resultados, todos lo sabemos y solo somos niños, no podremos hacer mucho, sólo: dejar que la deshonra caiga sobre nuestros apellidos llegado el momento.

-No es cierto, podemos.

-Harry, madura de una vez y entiende. Este no es un juego donde fantaseamos con ser héroes, esto es una guerra, y como tal ni a ti ni a mi nos pasara nada por nuestra posición pero, el bando que pierda, y ambos sabemos cuál será, hará que uno de nosotros caiga en desgracia. Y no quiero que te pase eso. No puedo permitirlo. Sera mejor que me vaya, y no hagas locuras niño estúpido. Si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver tienes que tener la cabeza bien alto y arrastrar la gloria de ser un miembro de la noble casa Potter. Y cuando ese momento llegue te diré algo, pero solo en ese momento no ahora, por eso debes prometerme que te quedaras aquí defendiendo lo que es correcto y siendo feliz.

-Ese fue un momento muy extraño, el actuando como si tuviera veinte años más, y yo actuando como si tuviera solo tres años más, ese fue el momento en que me di verdadera cuenta de la diferencia que había entre nosotros, él ya era un hombre, uno que tenía apariencia de ángel y cuerpo de niño, mientras que yo, simplemente seguía siendo la persona más inmadura que podrían ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte: 2/3**

-¿Por qué lo dejo ir?

-Porque él tenía razón, hemos sido educados con ese pensamiento, y sabía que, cuando decía que debía presentarme como digno heredero, él sería poco más que un sirviente en algún lugar.-El chico suspiro- Triste ¿no? Ver una mente tan brillante como esa, una persona que iluminaba con solo su presencia, él era increíble, él era… Draco, solo eso debía de haber sido, para mí lo fue. Pero no para los demás. Para todos fue solo Malfoy. Y con esa estúpida excusa fue juzgado.

-¿A los doce?

El chico volvió a sonreír

La guerra duro aproximadamente dos años, el siguiente año fue para establecernos nuevamente como poblado, había desesperación a donde mirásemos, como Draco había dicho, nuestro bando había ganado y los Malfoy como tantas otras familias cayeron en desgracia. Los juicios comenzaron, y Draco fue mandado a una casa hogar. Les rogué a mis padres ir a buscarlo, pero dijeron que no, que no era el momento.

Para cuando lo hicimos él se había fugado, el lugar era horrible y en todas las esquinas se leía el dolor de los que ahí la habitaban. Yo deje de hablarles a mis padres. Ellos al principio me ignoraron, con el tiempo no lo soportaron y me rogaron perdón, yo les dije que lo quería de vuelta y que solo si lo veía vivo y frente a mí los perdonaría.

Por aquellos años los vagabundos eran tantos que eran muy pocas las personas que eran capaces de vivir en un lugar aunque sea lleno de ratas, cucarachas y con algo más que agua, pan y cosas podridas para comer. Nosotros mismos perdimos mucho dinero, pero nunca pasamos por algo como aquello.

Mis padres se esforzaron, y un día mi padre llego y dejo unos papeles frente a mí.

-¿Este es el precio que pedias?- dijo viéndome fríamente- aquí lo tienes.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta, y yo me lance a los papeles, los leí mil veces en un segundo, mi padre aún no había dado cinco pasos cuando yo ya salía corriendo en su busca.

Era un barrio demasiado pobre, y su belleza no se comparaba a la que tuvo cuando era de noble cuna, su cabello rubio ahora estaba por sus hombros, su palidez era más profunda y enfermiza, unas grandes y horribles ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, la delgadez que siempre tuvo ahora mucho más pronunciada. Pero su sonrisa, esa que me dirigió cuando me vio ahí parado junto a mi carruaje, era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Cuatro años, cuatro largos y eternos años sin verlo, fue lo más horrible que pase, y en el momento en el que le vi fue cuando lo note, estaba completamente enamorado de él.

-Joven Potter- dijo con educación y una reverencia cuando llegue frente a él.

-Draco…- fue un susurro lo que salió de mis labios, y levante la mano para acuñar su mejilla, era un poco más áspera que antes, aun así parecía que nunca perdería esa delicadeza y esa suavidad tan suyas.

-Joven Potter, sé que no será mucho, pero puedo ofrecerle un vaso de agua, aunque no aseguro que sea adecuada para usted.

-Harry. Dime Harry, como antes, no Potter.

-Joven Harry- dijo con una sonrisa de esas tan suyas que con el tiempo se volvieron también mías.

-Ven- dije mientras bajaba la mano por su cuello, su hombro, su brazo y llegaba a su mano. Su delicada y fina mano, ahora callosa y áspera de tan pocos cuidados.

-No puedo, mi amo no me lo permitiría, aun ahora seré castigado por hablar con usted.- dijo con una mirada tan triste que no pude evitarlo. Lo abrace, lo abrace tan fuerte que pude oír sus huesos crujiendo levemente.

-Harry, vuelve hoy a la media noche, y entonces podremos hablar, pero no ahora.

-Prometes que no te escaparas

-No podría aunque quisiera, el señor Greyback me atraparía aun si lograra huir del pueblo.

-Bien, vendré esta noche, y pediré a mis padres que te compren.

-¿Y el chico no se ofendió con eso?

-¿Ofenderse?-pregunto Harry- En absoluto, eso era como una promesa de matrimonio. Para un esclavo que alguien que te aprecie se ofreciera a comprarte a tus amos, era lo mismo que adoptarte aunque tuvieran que seguir siendo siervos, pero era igual a obtener protección y un valor más allá de un objeto o un juguete. Eso era mucho más de lo que podían esperar. En especial teniendo su belleza.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que no lo compraron si era tan hermoso?- pregunto incrédulo

-Oh, fue porque el momento aún era crítico para muchos, pero eso no impedía que muchos le echaran el ojo.- dijo con un ligero tinte de rabia, de pronto suavizo su expresión, y le miro con burla- No me cree que él era hermoso ¿Cierto?

El hombre frente a él se retorció levemente las manos

-Bueno, la gente no puede tener tanta belleza, y mucho menos después de una guerra y en tan deplorables condiciones de vida.

-Tenga- dijo sacando una foto de su bolsillo, una muy vieja y arrugada.

El hombre la tomo y se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿En verdad es un hombre?- dijo comprendiendo quien era la persona que sonreía

-Si- dijo el de ojos verdes con simpleza.

-¡Vaya! En verdad es bellísimo-

-Hermoso- corrigió, disfrutando de lo que había logrado causar en el hombre- y esa es la razón por la que simplemente quede prendado de él. Y tal vez no lo logre entender, pero yo no solo estaba enamorado de su carita de ángel, también lo estaba de su hermosa forma de ser. Era tan lindo y dulce, tan enojón y paciente a la vez, era irónico y gracioso con su sarcasmo.

-Y ¿Consiguió que su padre lo comprara?

La mirada del chico se ensombreció.

-No.

Cuando regrese a la media noche el me esperaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Draco, mírame.

-Lo hago, pero no me pidas que levante el rostro.

-Draco.

Y levanto su rostro, tenía un ojo morado e hinchado, su labio estaba partido y por el cuello tenía más golpes. Lo abrace y bese su cabello.

-Harry, tu… ¿Cuándo van a comprarme?

Y Harry sintió que se rompía

-Mis padres dijeron que hasta que cumpliera mi mayoría de edad y que yo mismo te compraría

Draco me vio horrorizado.

-Faltan dos años, Harry- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Huyamos- dije seguro- he traído muchas de mis cosas, incluso he sacado dinero, el suficiente para que podamos huir y vivir durante un tiempo, tendremos que trabajar pero no importa. Draco, por favor.

Vi en sus ojos el terror de lo que podría significar huir así, y no solo por él, sino por mí, mi honor, huir con un esclavo, y no solo por eso, sino con otro hombre. Ese sería el fin de mi buen nombre.

-No, Harry, no puedo hacerte esto.

-¿No entiendes que me estas matando quedándote aquí? El honor no me importa, te amo Draco, no quiero que te pase nada.

Vi como Draco agachaba la cabeza y se retorcía las manos, tenía miedo, de que nos encontraran, de tantas cosas que en ese momento casi pude ver sobre su cabeza las millones de suposiciones que volaban a toda velocidad en busca de ser las protagonistas de su negativa. Pero en un momento se detuvo, volteo a ver a la fea casucha, y me miro a mí con una decisión que hacía años no veía.

-Vámonos rápido Harry.

Lo tome y corrí, por precaución había dejado el carruaje más allá escondido, cuando llegamos a él, abrí la puerta y lo metí entre todas mis maletas, demostrando que era verdad que ya lo había pensado y que no había modo de decirme lo contrario, cerré y rápidamente me puse al mando dándole fuertes golpes a los caballos negros que se pusieron a galopar velozmente. Aquella noche no nos detuvimos, huimos a toda marcha.

-¿No los atraparon?- pregunto el hombre alzando las cejas con admiración

-No esa noche al menos.

Recorrimos muchos kilómetros velozmente sin parar, cuando llegamos al final del pueblo la victoria se sentía en todo nuestro cuerpo, o al menos eso sentía yo.

Cruzamos sin problemas, y llegamos mucho más allá, pasamos dos pueblos sabedores de que de no hacerlo sería muy fácil atraparnos, nos detuvimos solo para ir al baño sin comer y sin más seguimos el camino, así fueron otros cinco días y seis noches, cuando llegamos al sexto poblado nos detuvimos nuevamente. Ahí nos paramos a comer después de tanto tiempo solo probando pedazos del pan que yo había robado. Había un riachuelo en donde Draco y yo no bañamos, por primera vez le vi desnudo completamente y nuestras hormonas ganaron. No puedo decir que fui gentil, fue rápido y debo aceptar que un tanto rudo, pero en ese momento fue lo más increíble que había hacho y sentido y ambos estábamos desbordantes de felicidad.

Recuerdo la sonrisa coqueta que me dedicaba cada vez que le veía demasiado tiempo sin siquiera parpadear. En aquellos momentos no quisimos detenernos ni a pensar en todas las consecuencias porque simplemente sabíamos que todavía nos quedaban dos años por salvar antes de ser completamente libres para amarnos con tranquilidad.

Después de otros cinco pueblos, nos volvimos a detener, a él y a mí nos gustó el lugar, compre una pequeña granja, con tierras de siembra, no puedo decir que tuviera muy poco dinero, pero para lo que ambos habíamos estado conscientes a tener cuando éramos niños y lo que yo seguía acostumbrado a tener, estábamos en la ruina.

Draco rápidamente me enseño a trabajar la tierra, y con los pocos animales que venían con la granja, teníamos lo elemental y Draco con su gran inteligencia comenzó un pequeño negocio de vendimias y poco a poco fuimos teniendo cada vez más, pero cuando creí que volveríamos a ser lo de antes él se detuvo.

-No es bueno que hagamos tanto alarde, aun somos menores y tus padres pueden venir en cualquier momento con lo llamativos que ya hemos sido- dijo con pena dándose cuenta de que habíamos llamado demasiado la atención.

Recuerdo que lo abrace por la espalda y bese su blanco y suave cuello, susurrándole promesas de cuando fuéramos mayores.

Y era ya una hermosa costumbre, levantarnos con el canto de los gallos, y despertar sintiendo su cabecita en mi pecho, sentirle tallarse los ojos y que me diera un beso de esos profundos con los que uno pierde el aliento y sin embargo no es para sentirse desbordado de pasión, más bien desbordado de tanto amor. Nos vestíamos, y salíamos él se iba a ver las plantas y yo a ordeñar a las vacas, él se acercaba con una jarra y yo la llenaba de leche. Me daba otro beso y tomaba la jarra y una canasta, se iba a con las gallinas.

Yo iba a ver a los caballos y demás animales y para cuando regresaba a casa el desayuno estaba servido con una pequeña porción de algún postre, que el mismo preparaba, a un lado. Lo veía lavando los trastos que ocupaba para cocinar y lo abrazaba por la cintura le decía cuanto lo amaba y lo sentaba en mis piernas para desayunar. Para esos momentos el sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte y ya vendrían siendo las seis y media.

Al acabar de desayunar entre besos nos desnudábamos hacíamos el amor y nos metíamos a bañar, y luego muy felices salíamos a vender y a hacer intercambios con los vecinos, que por cierto creían que teníamos veinte años.

Al anochecer, ya molidos por el día de trabajo, llegábamos abrazados, el con la cabeza recargada en mi hombro y yo apresando su cintura delicada. Nos acostábamos y entre largos y apasionados besos terminábamos volviendo a hacer el amor, en las mañanas yo dominaba y en las noches yo le dejaba escoger si quería estar arriba o abajo, lo cual no implicaba que yo fuese el pasivo.

La delicadeza de su cuerpo siempre había confundido a la gente del pueblo, y su cabello largo junto con esas facciones delicadas no les daban pista del sexo de Draco, y su voz era excesivamente suave para ser de un chico lo que dejaba en una difícil decisión, aunque su falta de senos hacia que eso se volviera un hecho, las señoras lo adjudicaban a su delgadez.

Los hombres decían que sus manos eran demasiado delicadas para ser las de un hombre, e incluso aunque callosas decían que eran demasiado suaves.

Mi complexión en cambio era esbelta pero no delicada, mi cuerpo tenia músculos hechos a fuerza de trabajo, y mis manos eran ahora rasposas, los hombres nunca comprobaron eso porque decían que no había dudas de que yo era un hombre hecho y derecho, esto la gente del pueblo creía que él no lo sabía, pero yo se lo contaba y el con gracia solía usar cosas que lo hacían ser aún más difícil de definir. Con el tiempo su cabello creció demasiado.

-Harry, creo que deberías cortarlo- me dijo una mañana, después de ducharnos.

-Me gusta como tal y como esta- le respondí besando su frente.- me encanta acariciarlo y en especial cuando hacemos el amor y tú estás arriba, creo que es muy erótico como me roza.

-No soy una mujercita- me dijo con el ceño fruncido

-No, no lo eres y eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero me encanta como esta.

-Lo dices porque te avergüenza que sepan que no soy una chica, y que te miren mal.

-No, nunca lo vuelvas a repetir- dije tomándolo de la barbilla para elevar su rostro. Otra cosa que le hacía indefinible, su estatura, demasiado alto para ser mujer y demasiado bajito para ser un hombre.- No me avergüenzo de amarte, no me avergüenzo de lo que eres, simplemente me gusta como esta, pero si tú quieres cortarlo por mi está bien, amor, de verdad, tu dime cuando te lo corto y hasta donde y yo lo hare.

Se lo dije aunque mis ojos decían que no quería que se lo cortara.

El suspiro y me miro con esos hermosos ojos grises, me sonrió con una suavidad que me volvió a enamorar como todos los días al verlo.

-Bien, entonces solo ayúdame a peinarlo.- me dijo

Yo muy contento tome el cepillo y comencé a trenzarlo.

Mi cabello siempre había sido rebelde, era algo parecido al cabello chino, pero simplemente no lo era, así que yo lo llevaba hasta el hombro, y cuando crecía le pedía a Draco que me lo cortara, y él tenía una mano maravillosa. Desde que él lo cortaba mi cabello se había puesto más bonito. Y el solía despuntárselo, por eso es que le crecía tan deprisa, aunque nunca se atrevió a cortárselo por miedo a que quedara disparejo. Lo cual era una ventaja a la hora de rogarle que no se lo cortara.

Y desde entonces, Draco lo había comenzado a llevar trenzado, era la envidia de todas las señoras y señoritas por la belleza que tenía, y por ese hermoso cabello rubio casi blanco.

Draco era mayor que yo por unos meses, así que cuando cumplí los diecisiete ambos nos sentíamos muy felices, solo un año más y yo lograría sacar a Draco de esa mierda de ser esclavo, me casaría con él sin importar nada. Ya tenía todo pensado, en el pueblo de donde veníamos había un viejo sacerdote que aceptaba unir a las personas aunque fueran del mismo sexo. Yo lo veía cuando se iba a platicar con las señoras

-Para mantener apariencias y que no sepan nunca porque lado tiro.- Solía decirme con una mirada coqueta ya que él sabía mucho mas de economía y esas cosas, pero también de novelas y eso que a las mujeres volvía locas.

Recuerdo que en las reuniones dejaba a todos con la boca abierta de tantos conocimientos, y luego se sonreía con esa risa musical tan bonita que tenía y decía algo gracioso haciendo que todos rieran decidiendo que algún día le preguntarían si era chico o chica, a mi miles de veces me lo habían preguntado, pero yo simplemente sonreía y les decía "yo le amo tal cual es". Y eso aun los dejaba más en duda.

Ese era nuestro juego, yo nunca me refería a él definiendo que era, y él se reía si le decían algo que tuviera que delatar su sexo.

Así pasábamos el tiempo en el pueblo.

Un mes antes de que Draco cumpliera los dieciocho llegaron mis padres. Estaban furiosos


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte: 3/3**

-Te dimos tiempo para volver, para que reflexionaras, incluso impedimos que su amo viniera en su busca, pero tú nunca volviste. Ni siquiera hiciste un amago de tener ganas de hacerlo, en el pueblo todos saben a dónde están, han llegado miles de cartas diciendo que es una vergüenza en lo que te has convertido, el amante de un esclavo.

Todo eso lo decía mi padre, sentado en el sillón de nuestra casa junto a mi madre, Draco a mi lado con la cabeza gacha, y sosteniendo con fuerza mi mano.

-Me iré- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- traigan a algunos amigos y que vean a Harry, yo me marchare y así las habladurías se detendrán.

-No servirá de nada, todo el pueblo les conoce.

-Precisamente por eso, porque aquí todos nos aprecian no dirán nada, les diremos parte de la verdad. Y así las cosas no saldrán tan mal.

Ese fue el momento en que Draco volvió a desaparecer de mi vida, mi madre y yo le dijimos que solo bastaba con que se escondiera un tiempo, pero mi padre lo odio desde que se dio cuenta que yo había botado todo solo por él y lo corrió, lo mando lejos.

Se detuvo encendiendo ya otro cigarro. Seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte, tan perdida en sus recuerdos que parecía un pecado alejarlo de semejante meditación.

-¿No se dio cuenta?

-No, ni mi madre ni yo hasta que hubo pasado la visita y mi padre nos lo dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta si…?

-¿Si lo amaba tanto? Él era mi vida, estábamos tan enamorados, y él me amaba tanto que había dejado unas cartas con mi padre con la promesa de que no las leyera, el no diría nada. Y así nos engañaron a mi madre y a mí.

Mi madre le había agarrado cariño desde que éramos niños y también sufrió cuando supo lo de su fuga, pero cuando mi padre le hecho creo que nunca se volvieron a hablar, mi padre me destruyo en un segundo, y con eso toda mi vida. Para ese entonces nuestra casa estaba llena de su esencia, en algo que no se equivocaban los del pueblo es que él era un afeminado, no por su forma de hablar, pero vaya si sabía tejer, coser, cocinar, lavar, planchar, le encantaba decorar las cosas, y tantas cosas que yo solo veía que hacían las señoras del pueblo. Tal vez por su educación en casa y eso hacía que a él le diera igual los parámetros de definición. Nunca lo supe.

Volví con mis padres al mes, cuando me di cuenta de que el no volvería. Pero no fue para quedarme, yo use las influencias de mis padres y conseguí encontrarle de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión me dolió saber su paradero. Fuero los peores mese de mi vida.

-Fue cuando supo que estaba en el prostíbulo- pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

El joven solo asintió y le dio unas caladas aun ms profundas a su cigarro.

-Tengo una duda

El chico lo miro sin girar siquiera la cabeza

-Habiendo ya tanta civilización como comprenderá ¿por qué seguían usando carruajes y esas cosas?

El joven rio, rio con ganas mirando al hombre con ironía.

-Porque de dónde vengo es un lugar perdido entre las grandes ciudades, esta tan avanzado pero tan arraigado a sus viejas costumbres y con lo de la contaminación se niegan siquiera a usar los autos, por supuesto que si usan otras cosas, y no es que nos moleste realmente, es un lugar mágico- dijo esto último con una sonrisa volviendo a admirar el ahora, cielo estrellado.- Eso decía Draco.- rio. Y siguió fumando.

El hombre lo miro extrañado.

-Pero cuando logre cumplir mi mayoría de edad mi padre me desheredo cuando supo que había ido a buscar a Draco en vez de quedarme en casa en la fantástica fiesta que celebraron, por supuesto que eso fue algo horrible para una persona de la alta sociedad.

Aquella noche no lo encontré, pero seguí buscando por mis propios medios, Draco me había enseñado montones de cosas, cosas que hasta la fecha agradezco. Así fue como regrese a casa, hacia el viaje ese tan largo en su búsqueda y aquel diciembre me dije seria el ultimo, si no lo encontraba no volvería con el rabo entre las patas a pedir perdón, no, pero me iría al riachuelo donde lo hicimos por primera vez y me mataría con su foto y sus cartas en mi mano, vistiendo los pantalones que el mismo me hizo y la camiseta que el tanto se afanaba en planchar y con el suéter que tan alegremente me tejió por primera vez y con el pañuelo que el bordo para mí.

Todas esas cosas que Draco se esforzó por hacer, para que mi vida tan aferrada a los lujos nunca dejara de serlo. Porque nadie en el pueblo tenia uno de esos pañuelos tan bonitos como los que el bordaba, porque ninguna de las señoras tejía con tanta paciencia como él y aunque no tejía tan bien como ellas, simplemente el ser hecho por sus manos era la prenda más hermosa y la que los hombres del pueblo tanto envidiaban.

Porque todos en el pueblo envidiaban la suerte que tenia de tenerle a él, a mi Draco.

Los ojos del chico se pusieron levemente acuosos, y suspirando cambio de posición, y siguió fumando.

Aquel día, estaba decidido. Pero cuando lo vi, ahí, tan mal, tan débil sentí que todo en mi mundo se había acabado.

Lo tome entre mis brazos y con fuerza golpee a todo aquel que se me puso enfrente. Corrí con él en brazos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fui a con mis padres, mi madre me ayudo y llamo a un doctor, mi padre simplemente lo vio con espanto, con un dolor tan inmenso que supe se arrepentía. Aquel día me devolvió la herencia. Y no solo a mí, sino que reconoció a Draco como parte de su familia -eso no lo supe hasta después- y le dejo parte a él también.

-¿Murió?

-No, se recuperó, pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Un día me pidió que lo dejara, que no tendría sentido estar con él, si no aguantaba nada más.

Lo acunaba en mis brazos y le decía que lo amaba y que simplemente por estar junto a él era lo que me daba la vida. Él me sonreía y me daba un beso de los profundos y enamorados. Volvimos a casa. La gente del pueblo le festejo. Las señoras solían ir a verlo y se turnaban para cuidarle.

Después de dos años demasiado largos como para serlo, el recupero aún más su salud, según me decía, aunque no podía hacer un esfuerzo excesivo y solía darme cuenta de que a veces le dolían los huesos, lo lleve con el anciano y nos casamos. En ese momento me lo lleve a la ciudad que había más cerca. Le hicieron estudios y bueno, agradezco que nadie tuviera alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero el resultado no fue tampoco muy alentador.

Tenía leucemia.

Yo lo había llevado fuera del pueblo, ya que por ser un esclavo, o más bien haberlo sido y también haber sido un Malfoy no le tratarían nada bien.

Los doctores recomendaron quimioterapias, pero él dijo que no. Fue lo más duro de escuchar.

Verlo hay cada día más pálido, con el rostro lleno de manchas, y cuando le ayudaba a bañarse ver los enormes moretones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, me dolía verlo en sus largas noches de intensa fiebre, y me dolía cuando no quería comer, fue cuando yo le obligue a tomarlas. Ese fue el momento en que el simplemente lo acepto solo habían pasado dos meses, dos meses de los más horribles y que fueron tiempo perdido, el medico dijo que aún había tiempo y que estábamos muy a tiempo.

Cada vez que le veía ahí dentro aguantando los gritos de dolor por la manera en que le practicaban los estudios.

El doctor salió en una de esas ocasiones.

-El tratamiento que recomiendo es la quimioterapia con trasplante de células madre.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Extraeremos de la medula ósea del joven o de algún donante compartible y la congelaremos. Tras una quimioterapia agresiva se destruyen todas las extirpes celulares sanguíneas. Con las células madres congeladas se restituirá el sistema desde cero para que vuelvan a producir las células sanguíneas.

-¿El estará bien?

-Por supuesto.- dijo el hombre con tanta confianza que irónicamente tuve mucho más miedo que antes.

Aun así asentí, Draco y yo hablamos de esto, peleamos, aunque más bien el que gritaba era yo, Draco no aguantaba mucho las discusiones así que simplemente me vio con amor.

-Intentémoslo Harry, si no lo logramos intentaremos algo más, tal vez un donante o algo más, de todas maneras tendremos que esperar un tiempo para que puedan hacerla por las quimioterapias que ya llevamos, e igual hay riesgos. Amor, mírame- dijo tomando mi mano y yo lo miré con tristeza- Lo lograremos, ya verás que sí. Y si no aún tengo tiempo, todavía no me han dado la última oportunidad.

Esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo con esas palabras que me hacían creer que todo estaría bien, solo eso necesite y me arrodille frente a él y deje caer mi cabeza en su regazo llorando como un niño, el simplemente me acaricio el cabello y yo tome su mano y la bese tanto como pude porque sabía que no había mucho tiempo.

Después del tiempo que dejo el tratamiento por recomendación del médico, volvimos, le extrajeron la medula ósea y comenzaron las horribles y agresivas quimioterapias, pronto dejo de tener cejas y su antes abundante y espeso cabello fue disminuyendo y casi apago su brillo, me dolía ver como a él le frustraba mirar en el cepillo montones de cabello, sus largas y tupidas pestañas se fueron haciendo pocas y sus cejas casi desaparecieron, el vello de todo su cuerpo se fue haciendo menos. Muchas veces me daba cuenta de que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y se quedaba recostado.

Mi madre y mi padre solían ir a vernos, pero muy pocas veces Draco dejaba que le vieran, decía que prefería que le recordaran con la belleza que solía tener. Aun así a mí me parecía el hombre más hermoso en la tierra. Llegamos a los veintidós y Draco había sido sometido tres veces al trasplante cada vez con mejores resultados, pero él se sentía mal después de perder tanto cabello, yo se lo había cortado, preguntándole si quería cambiar de estilo y vi el alivio en sus ojos, su cabello no crecía como antes, y el doctor dijo que podía dejar de hacerlo por las radiaciones al igual que el resto de vellosidad en todo su cuerpo. El solía reírse de eso diciendo que si las mujeres envidiaban tanto eso deberían hacerse quimioterapias para lograrlo.

Yo me molestaba pero le daba un beso en la frente le decía cuanto lo amaba y salía, muy triste y derrotado.

Fue esa cuarta vez en la que él lo logro, su cáncer mejoro.

Estábamos tan felices que incluso hicimos el amor sin importarnos nada. Después de tanto tiempo eso sabía a gloria.

Al día siguiente él tenía un ataque de vómito, según el médico por tanta quimioterapia y yo me sentí mal, y muy culpable.

-¿El sigue vivo?

-Lo dice con tanta sorpresa que casi pienso que le he defraudado de que lo haga.- dijo casi riendo.

-Lo-lo lamento, no quise- el chico hiso ademan de quitarle importancia.

-Nah, de todas maneras, él se ha ido, de nuevo

-Lo ha dejado- dijo con rabia- después de todo le ha abandonado

Harry sonrió- Si, pero no como piensa, él me ha dejado un recuerdo de lo más hermoso.- dijo con retintín.

-Pero, sin ofender, si todo en su vida ha sido de esa manera, y no me juzgue que en verdad ha sido muy interesante ¿Por qué aceptar la entrevista?

-Porque quería recordar, porque quería que esto no se quedara solo conmigo, Draco nunca me dijo que fue de él en la guerra y después de ella, ni siquiera en el prostíbulo, solía decirme que eran cosas sin importancia y que lo único que debo saber es que "te amo muchísimo".

-Vaya, pero…

-Tal vez no lo sepa, pero tener de esposo a alguien como él no es fácil- rio el joven- a decir verdad a veces me cansaba cuando se pasa las noches practicando y no me dejaba dormir en santa paz, cuando llegaba mimoso después de haber tenido un concierto de lo más fructífero y terminábamos enredados por horas y desvelados y yo le obligaba a dormir, terminar peleando cada fin de semana por cualquier cosa, incluso diario, pero ni él ni yo nos hemos separado del otro, porque siempre hemos estado para cuidarnos. Cuando yo me enfermaba de fiebre y el con su gran amor me cuidaba y se quedaba dormido, cuando teníamos que ir a sus revisiones para asegurarnos que no hubiera peligros y él toma fuerte mi mano y se mordía los labios mientras le hacen los estudios. Siempre juntos, y simplemente no podemos concebir una vida sin el otro- Harry guardo silencio, pensando en tantas cosas.

El hombre se quedó pensativo, y en ese momento recordó a su mujer. A aquella mujer que conoció cuando tenía veinte y que le robo el corazón con sus sonrisas, que lo enamoraba cada día, y que le dio la mayor alegría al tener a sus hijos.

Apago la cinta y en ese momento recordó algo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo cuándo se volvieron a ver?

El muchacho solo sonrió, y con burla le dijo.

-Es un secreto- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ¿puedo pedirle que me devuelva la foto? – dijo y el hombre con un sobresalto se la devolvió-y ese secreto estuvo todo este tiempo junto a él.

La cara del entrevistador fue de puro poema, y Harry disfruto riéndose de ella.

Nunca nadie se había molestado en ver la foto por completo, simplemente a su esposo.

El entrevistador tomo sus cosas y se fue después de despedirse y darle la fecha de publicación.

Harry simplemente sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano.

-¿No viene?

-No, yo me quedo un rato más.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se fue. Harry apago su ultimo cigarrillo y con un movimiento elimino las cenizas de los otros, con otro elimino el olor que sabía Draco odiaba tanto. Y tras ver la foto en donde dos personas salían una pequeñita entre los brazos del mayor, se desapareció.

Simplemente quería superarlo, poder ver a su hijo sin sentir que se le partiría el corazón al ver a Draco, su Draco reflejado en él.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez así pudiera superar la muerte de su único y gran amor.

-Son unos lindos recuerdos, amor-

**Notas de la autora:**

Jajajaja, que cosas, vaya que me divertí escribiendo mi regalo jajaja si tienen dudas déjenlas, críticas y palabras lindas. Gracias Ann.

Por cierto he visto, con desilusión que aunque tienen a Let me cry con alertas, no se animan a dejar comentario, eso me hace pensar que realmente no agrada. Al igual que los drabbles, que por cierto tendré que quitar, bueno las otras historias aunque lentas, es porque las escribí antes e iba al tiro a lo que me llegara. Por favor dejen comentario y bueno son tres partes, porque salió un poco largo. Jajaja.

Besos

Hisa!


End file.
